


Date Night (How to Love Meanie AU)

by minwonday6



Series: How to Love (Meanie Twitter Filo AU) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Boyfriends, First Dates, First Time, First Time Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, virgin jeon wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonday6/pseuds/minwonday6
Summary: Hello, this is number 430 of the Meanie AU I posted on Twitter. Link here: https://twitter.com/minwonday6/status/1363656553618808832Mingyu and Wonwoo go back to their hotel room to cap the night off.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: How to Love (Meanie Twitter Filo AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196621
Kudos: 12





	Date Night (How to Love Meanie AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something this explicit, apologies for any inaccuracies and errors. :)

Mingyu wanted to laugh at the nervousness he can sense from Wonwoo’s actions. His boyfriend kept his gaze down, as if he feeling uneasy. Mingyu holds the older’s hand as they went out of the elevator. 

As they entered the room, Mingyu felt the atmosphere suddenly shifts into something he can closely attribute to fire and longing. 

Mingyu knew in himself that he had waited for this moment for so long he might as well be dead if this is not happening tonight.

He knew he wanted Wonwoo more than anything.

Mingyu takes his coat off and pulls out his wallet and phone from his pocket. He quietly places them on top of the bedside drawer along with the hotel keycard. 

  
Wonwoo, on the other hand, knew deep inside that something is bound to happen tonight. There’s no one to bother them from this moment on. It was just the two of them in this room. 

As much as he was excited for this moment, he was nervous as hell because he didn’t want to disappoint Mingyu tonight. 

The desire to please Mingyu is so intense that it overpowers his entire being on their way back to the hotel room.

“Take a shower with me, baby?” Mingyu asked as the younger starts to take his dress shirt off. 

Wonwoo gulps at the sight of Mingyu’s beautiful upper torso exposed right in front of his eyes. Mingyu extends his hand to him. Wonwoo slowly walks up to Mingyu, holding the younger’s hand in an instant. 

Mingyu’s eyes never left Wonwoo's as the taller of the two begins to take off his coat. Mingyu then went on and unbottons his dress shirt. Wonwoo moves his arms to help his partner get the piece of clothing off of him. 

Mingyu’s fingers goes up to his chest, just gently brushing through, making Wonwoo hiss under his breath. The younger then reaches for his hand, pulling him inside the bathroom. 

This is happening.

As soon as Wonwoo closes the bathroom door, Mingyu gently pushes him to the door, his back leaning onto it. “You know what’s happening in a few minutes, baby. Tell me now if you don’t want to do this. I need you to tell me you’re okay with this.” Mingyu whispers, his hands on the older’s sides. 

Wonwoo knew there’s nothing that he wants now but just to kiss Mingyu wild but he knew Mingyu would want to hear him say he’s all in. 

“I want this just as much as you do, Gyu.” He said, his voice almost failing him. Mingyu’s lips forms a teasing smile. He holds Mingyu’s shoulders and shifted their positions. Mingyu chuckles as the younger's back now leans against the bathroom door. 

“Kiss me, baby.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo obliges, crushing his lips onto the younger. 

Mingyu saying those two words is more than enough for Wonwoo to throw everything he’s so nervous about out of the window. How can those two words coming out of Mingyu’s mouth leave him senseless? 

As if not getting enough of the younger’s torrid kisses, Wonwoo cups Mingyu’s face so he can kiss him further, his lips and tongue eager to explore the deepest of Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu’s hand went down to the small of his back, pushing and connecting their bodies further. 

As the kisses went on, Mingyu lets out a moan when he felt the friction in between the center of their thighs. That alone sends him to a high he’s never felt before. 

Wonwoo then leaves his lips and soon places kisses to the side of his lips, his jawline, then up to his ear. Hearing Wonwoo’s ragged breathing is enough to make him moan loudly. He gasps for air as soon as he felt Wonwoo’s tongue tease his ear. 

It was so wild Mingyu can barely contain the sensation burning through his loins. 

Mingyu automatically tilts his head as soon as Wonwoo makes his way to his next target: his neck. Wonwoo licked and sucked, marking him as if to let Mingyu know that he only belongs to him.

“Holy shit, Wons.” Gyu whispers in between moans. 

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo and makes the older lean onto the sink. He kneels and hurriedly unbuckles Wonwoo’s belt. Mingyu saw the older look at him with desire as he pulls down his pants, leaving nothing but the boxer shorts on. 

His left hand went up to push Wonwoo’s buttocks closer while his other hand goes up from the older’s legs and onto the top of the engorged member in front of him, just feeling _it_. Mingyu thought Wonwoo looked magnificent as he sees the older look up, while his chest heaves up and down in anticipation. 

Both of Mingyu’s hands then go down to pull the older’s last piece of clothing down, freeing Wonwoo’s cock in the process. 

Mingyu smiles at what he sees and looks up to Wonwoo who looked so damn hot. He stands up and undresses, his gaze locked at the gorgeous man in front of him. 

Wonwoo thought nothing is more hotter than seeing Mingyu undress in front of him, the younger’s devilish eyes not leaving his. 

As soon as Mingyu takes off his boxers, Wonwoo could not help but lick his lips at the sight of Mingyu, naked.

Gyu takes his hand and guides him inside the shower. As soon as the water started running, the younger kisses him once again.

The water dripping down their bodies was cold but Wonwoo felt hot everywhere. He felt feverish. 

Few moments later, Mingyu stops kissing him and makes his travel down south. The feeling of the younger’s tongue on his collarbone sends him to a frenzy. 

As Mingyu’s lips travelled down to his chest, Wonwoo felt his breathing hitch when the younger’s hand gently takes a hold of his aroused member. It was if as Mingyu was familiarizing himself, exploring...

Wonwoo can only utter a curse when he felt Mingyu’s lips make wet kisses on his chest, his hand still doing the work in between his legs. He lets out a loud moan when he felt Mingyu’s tongue lick his nipples alternately, biting ever so gently, then sucking them to the point he’s having a hard time breathing because of the sensation coursing through his body. 

“You okay, baby?” Mingyu looked up to him and whispers.

Wonwoo didn’t answer and just grabs Mingyu’s head to kiss him torridly.

  
Mingyu was not one to back down from yet another heated encounter with Wonwoo’s lips. He has never felt so hot before and he’d be willing to go through heaven and hell just to have the older’s lips crushing into his. 

His grip of Wonwoo’s member tighten, making Wonwoo moan in between the intense kissing. Mingyu moves his hand back and forth, feeling the size and the length...

Wonwoo’s moans sounded like a sweet melody to his ears. He doesn’t mind getting used to the incoherent sounds the older is making right now.

Mingyu breaks the kiss and slowly kneels down. He meets Wonwoo’s member the second time, memorizing how it looked at this very moment. 

And there’s nothing he’d want to do now than to put it inside his mouth. 

Mingyu heard Wonwoo hiss under his breath as soon as he thumbed the slit of the older’s cock, feeling the pre-cum. He looks up at Wonwoo as he slowly brings the older’s cock inside his hungry mouth.

His head slowly bobs back and forth, his hand not letting go of his steady grip. His other hand bucks Wonwoo’s ass closer so he can fully take everything in. 

Despite the hard tiles potentially bruising his knees, Mingyu concluded that kneeling down had never felt this good.

Mingyu wanted to smile at the sounds Wonwoo was making as he continued to suck, his tongue tasting the length of Wonwoo’s member. 

It felt so good Mingyu can come right there and then for all he cares. 

He felt Wonwoo’s hands on his head, gently guiding it deeper. He can feel himself gag but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do at that moment is to make his boyfriend feel good. 

“Gyu, baby, come here.” He felt Wonwoo grip the side of his shoulders, hastily pulling him up. Wonwoo then cups his face and kisses him, while his hand never lets go of his grip on the older’s cock, jacking it off at a pace enough to make Wonwoo continuously moan as they kissed. 

“Baby, I’m close.” Wonwoo hisses through the kiss. Mingyu smiles as his hand continues to do the work. 

“Let go, baby.” 

Few moments later, he felt Wonwoo groan in his lips while the older’s arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He closes his eyes as he revels at the feeling of Wonwoo’s body quivering with the release. He slowly eases his grip on the older’s member, while placing soft kisses on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo as he leans his forehead onto the older’s. Wonwoo smiles as he tries to steady his breathing. “Y-yeah, I mean, holy shit, baby.”

Mingyu chuckles at Wonwoo before he leans back to let the water from the shower run through him. He looks at the cum slowly being washed away from his hand and his stomach, much to Wonwoo’s embarrassment. 

“What are you so embarrassed about?” 

“Stop teasing me. Let’s get you dried up.” Wonwoo smiles as he went on to pick up a towel from outside the glass panel. 

Mingyu can only smile as he watches Wonwoo dry his hair with the towel. Can this man be any more adoring in his eyes? 

Once the both of them are dried up, Wonwoo pulls him out of the bathroom and crawls his way onto the headboard of the bed, his back leaning against it. 

“Come here.” The older of the two whispers. Mingyu smiles as he comes closer, straddling onto Wonwoo’s lap. 

Wonwoo looks down at his enormous erection and brings his lips close to Mingyu’s ear. “You’re hard, baby.” 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s member grow in between his legs, as if letting him know that the older is ready once again. 

Mingyu chuckled as Wonwoo bucks his ass closer, urging him to grind his hips. He lets out a soft moan as the sensation of the action coursed through his loins. He kisses Wonwoo wildly, his tongue delving into the older's mouth. 

Mingyu knew he needed more, he wanted more. 

“Baby... I need you... inside...”

Wonwoo kisses him some more before shifting their positions, this time, Mingyu's back is now slammed on to the bed. 

“Not so fast.” Wonwoo teased as looks at him with lust.

The older then goes down. He anticipated Wonwoo would kiss him yet again but the older’s tongue slowly licks his lips, making him hiss under his breath in pleasure. 

Wonwoo's hands then goes to his chest, just wandering around the wide space. Moments later, the hands were replaced by Wonwoo’s lips, placing marks wherever he pleased all while his hand toys with a hardened nipple. Mingyu bites his lips, trying to control the curses trying to come out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so hot.” Gyu can't help but say as his hands made its way to Wonwoo’s head. His fingers almost pulling the older’s hair. 

Wonwoo looks at him as he pulls himself back, travelling to the tower in between his thighs. Wonwoo takes a hold of his member and begins to steadily move his hand up and down, making Mingyu arch his body in delight. 

“This is way too much foreplay, Wons. We have a lifetime to do this over and over. Please, I need you now...” he pleaded. 

Wonwoo grins at him and goes up to get something from the drawer. Wonwoo’s getting ready to prep him. 

Mingyu could not be more impatient but he just watched, knowing that Wonwoo’s new at this. 

His brows furrowed as he watches Wonwoo get ready with ease, looking like he already knows what to do next. “How on earth did you know about this?”

Wonwoo shyly shrugs. “Research?” 

Mingyu could not help but be amazed at the situation. The smile on his face was immediately replaced with anticipation as he saw Wonwoo squeeze the lube, coating his long and pale fingers. The older then goes to look at him with desire. “You ready, baby?” 

As soon as he nodded, Wonwoo lubes his entrance before starting to slowly ease a finger inside him. His back immediately goes up, reacting to the mix of pain and pleasure as soon as he felt Wonwoo’s finger move. 

Moments later, a second finger goes in slowly like the first one, stretching him further. 

"Still okay?"

“Oh god,” Mingyu replies in ecstasy. 

Then the third one slids its way in. Wonwoo’s fingers continued to make movements inside him. He moans loudly as it went deep, exploring.

Since it had already been a while for him, there was pain in this process but Mingyu did not care for it. All that mattered at that moment was Wonwoo was doing his best to make him feel good. 

Wonwoo goes up to him and kisses him fervently. “You ready?” 

Mingyu can only moan in response as Wonwoo continues to assault his lips. 

Soon after, he felt Wonwoo’s fingers slowly emptying his hole. The older stands up and puts some amount of lube on his entrance before coating his member.

Mingyu could not find this sight get any hotter and so he did what he has so been desperately wanting to do. 

  
Wonwoo's eyes grew wide as Mingyu gets up and pushes him back on the bed, his back now leaning against the headboard. Wonwoo's hands automatically goes to the Mingyu's hips as the younger positions himself on top of him. 

Mingyu’s eyes were so dark with need that Wonwoo’s finding it hard to breathe. The younger kisses him hungrily as he gets a steady hold of his boyfriend’s cock, getting it in position. 

Wonwoo groans as Gyu slowly sank down, adjusting, his hands wrapped around him. 

“You okay?” He asks the younger. 

“Yeah...” Was Mingyu’s breathy response. Mingyu doesn’t move for a little bit, the younger's hands heavy on his shoulders. After a few moments, Mingyu slowly grinds on top of him. The younger leans back, slowly beginning to enjoy the pleasure building up inside him.

Wonwoo’s right hand go up the younger’s chest, playing with a nipple. As if that wasn’t enough, his tongue went on to have a taste on the other, earning a loud moan from Mingyu. 

“Oh, baby. You feel so good inside...” Mingyu cries as he continues to ride on top of Wonwoo. The younger’s lips forming an ‘O’ as he cries over the feeling of Wonwoo’s cock hitting that sensitive spot inside him over and over...

Wonwoo’s tongue continues to play around Mingyu’s chest but he knew he wanted to do more. His hand goes down and tugs onto Mingyu’s aroused member, his movements matching the younger’s pace as Mingyu straddles him hard and deep. 

Mingyu’s moans is driving him mad. He looks up at the younger and kisses him hungrily, his hand still doing the work. 

“Baby, I’m—“ Mingyu didn’t get to finish what he was about to say when curses came out of the younger's mouth as he shudders in ecstasy; the younger’s cum flowing into Wonwoo’s hands. Mingyu didn’t stop grinding though, and in a few seconds, he finds himself panting for more air as he comes inside the younger, his fingers buried onto Mingyu’s back.

Wonwoo meets the younger's forehead as they both catch their breaths. Mingyu licks his lips and chuckles, making Wonwoo's heart swell with so much happiness. He wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him close. 

"You did great, baby." He whispers in between breaths. Mingyu then cups his face, giving his lips gentle kisses. 

Wonwoo had never been this happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
